


A First Time for Everything

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblrprompt: First time Epiferre shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

Combeferre was running late.

It wasn't often that that happened to him. But it did on occasion. He'd been working long shifts and he must have forgotten to set his alarm when he collapsed into bed at 3 AM the night before. Or... 5 hours ago.  
But he woke when he heard the sound of the shower starting, glancing at the clock with a groan before he managed to pull himself up. He had to be at work in 30 minutes, despite how every muscle in his body wanted nothing more than to curl up and let him sleep for a week. He didn't have time to wait for Eponine to finish-- she would be in there for at least 30 minutes.

So he started towards the bathroom, pulling his clothes off as he went. He didn't say a word, simply climbed into the shower behind her, reaching above her head to grab his soap.

"Hey there handsome," she turned with a smile, pushing her wet hair off her face as she leaned up to kiss his jaw, "Up so soon?"

"I've got work soon," he replied with a smile, doing his best not to focus too much on how close she was to him and, more importantly, how naked she was.

That plan, of course, failed when he felt her hand wrap around him in a teasing grip, pulling a gasp from him.

"'Ponine..." Combeferre shook his head, trying to pull away. "I don't have time for that."

"Oh come on 'Ferre," she grinned, not releasing her grip on him as she leaned up on tiptoes, nipping at his throat. "I've missed you. Are you really going to leave me to deal with myself again? It'll be fun, something new for us to try."

And then she twisted her hand in that delicious way that always made his toes curl, and he dropped his soap to the side, pushing forward to crowd her against the wall.

"You are insatiable, and rather infuriating," he grumbled against her neck, pressing light bites and kisses across the skin.

"But you love me anyways," Eponine grinned, gasping softly at the attention to her throat as she reached down to grip his ass tightly, nails digging into the flesh. Combeferre merely grunted in response, grinding forward against her for a moment before he reached down to pin her legs apart, immediately pressing two fingers into her and rubbing at her clit with his thumb.

"If you're going to make me late," he punctuated his sentence with a sharp thrust of his fingers, "Then I'm going to make you scream."

"I'm--" Eponine broke off with a whine, back arching as she jerked, "Okay with that." Her voice was already ragged and she was panting, squirming on Combeferre's fingers as he twisted them inside her in exactly the ways he knew she liked. A rough moan fell from her lips as he sucked a mark onto her neck, fingers pressing as deep as possible as he rubbed circles over her clit. With his continued motions it was only a few moments before she was coming, clenching around his fingers as she clawed at his back.

"C-christ," she breathed out, chest heaving as she curled her fingers through Combeferre's hair, tugging harshly. "You need to fuck me-- now."

Combeferre chuckled, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth to roll his teeth over it for a moment. She spread her legs further as he moved closer and reached down between them. Only a second later and he was pushing in, going slow for a moment before pressing in with a fast thrust.

Combferre had her legs pinned apart with his hands, thrusting quick and firm into her as he panted softly against her ear. She was squirming against him, back arched and fingers digging into his back as his movements pulled ragged moans from her.

"Pick me up," Eponine commanded softly after a moment, scratching down his back. He nodded, widening his stance so he wouldn't slip before he gripped underneath her ass, pressing her back into the wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. The new position pulled him in deeper, her head falling back against the tiles as he started thrusting again, hair plastered to his forehead and the steam gathering around them as the water poured down his back.

"You'd better not fucking fall, I'll kick your ass," Eponine managed to pant out, heels digging into his ass to drive him in deeper with each thrust.

"It would be an interesting end to this little adventure," Combeferre answered with a chuckle, biting lightly at her shoulder. He could feel the familiar tightening in his gut that signaled he was getting close sped up, determined to make her come once more before their shower was done.

He was closer to his end than she was, though, and he could tell by her noises that that was so. So after a few more minutes he pulled out, setting her on her feet before he dropped to his knees in front of her. While he used one hand to jerk himself the other he used to press two fingers back inside of her, leaning forward as he did so to wrap his lips around her clit, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue across it. Eponine’s legs clamped tightly around his leg, both hands curled tightly in his hair as she moaned loudly. He kept up his movements until he felt her coming again, fingers thrusting through her orgasm. She slowly loosened her grip on his hair as he pressed his head to her thigh, coming himself with a low moan after a few more moments. 

They were quiet and still for a few moments, no sound except for their panting and the sound of the water rushing over them. He stood then, pulling her close to kiss her softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“You should be late more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow um so this is my first solo porn fic? Which is strange. Hope you liked it. Find me on tumblr at Montparloser !


End file.
